


Stupid Cupid

by kurizakusturiza



Series: Комедийная закадровая серия по КВМ [8]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Civil War Fix-It, Earth-3490, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Matchmaking, Multiverse, Musical References, Reed Richards goes mad, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurizakusturiza/pseuds/kurizakusturiza
Summary: Рид Ричардс сошел с ума: путешествует по реальностям и пытается свести Тони и Стива, чтобы предотвратить Гражданскую Войну. Теперь он зовет себя Купидоном. (Марвел 616х199999)
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Комедийная закадровая серия по КВМ [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536928
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Stupid Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминаются и подразумеваются:  
"В джазе только девушки" (1959)  
Frankie Vallie - Can't Take My Eyes Off You  
Nat King Cole - L-O-V-E  
Frank&Nancy Sinatra - Somethin' Stupid  
George Michael - Careless Whisper  
Prince - Purple Rain  
Carlos Baute&Marta Sanchez - Te sigo pensando

Жизнь Тони Старка катилась под откос. 

Рид Ричардс, конечно, по жизни был во всем виноват, но в этот раз особенно. Его альтер-эго из другой вселенной завалилось погостить и оказалось козлом. Тони, разумеется, уже заклеймил его суперзлодеем, но его коллеги (друзьями этих мразей Тони больше не считал) отказались изолировать ублюдка, потому что "он же не делает ничего плохого". Наивные.

Альтернативный Рид был полностью седым, и глаза у него были абсолютно безумные (безумнее, чем обычно). Впервые он появился ночью у Тони в спальне, напугав Пеппер (из-за чего она прожгла Экстремисом матрас), месяц назад: заявил, что его зовут Купидрила, и что он должен предотвратить какую-то гражданскую войну, которая неминуемо случится, если Тони не выйдет замуж за Стива, мать его Америку, Роджерса. 

\- Рид, - сиплым фальцетом спросил Тони, когда затушил тлеющий матрас. - Ты опять случайно тяпнул чужую Колу с кокаином, или просто окончательно ебанулся? Ты хоть слышишь, что ты несешь?

\- Я с Земли-616, - загробным голосом вещал Ричардс. - Я исследовал все альтернативные реальности в попытках найти способ предотвратить Гражданскую Войну. Только на Земле-3490, где твое женское альтер-эго выходит замуж за Стива Роджерса...

Тони не стал слушать дальше: призвал перчатку и жахнул Ричардса репульсором в грудь, истерически гогоча. 

Если бы Ричардса можно было остановить одним безобидным ударом репульсора в грудину, это был бы дивный, прекрасный мир. 

Тони связался со своим нелюбимым сокурсником (а в последствии - еще более нелюбимым коллегой), и оказалось, что Рид ничего не употреблял и нигде не шарашился. И что у него действительно появился седой, в край долбанутый двойник. 

Стив оказался не только паскудой, но и мерзким предателем: предложил Риду поработать со Мстителями, пока он не вернется в свою реальность. Ричардс, правда, явно не сказал ему, зачем заявился, иначе уж точно был бы бит по почкам. 

\- А почему ты зовешь себя Купидрилой, Рид? - доброжелательно спрашивал Стив.

\- Не вижу смысла называть себя Купидоном: Энтони все равно переименует меня в Купидрилу. Старки во всех реальностях одинаковые.

Стив, задумчиво посмотрев на подаренную на прошлое Рождество дизайнерскую кружку со Спящей Красавицей, задумчиво протянул:

\- Охотно верю...

Тони на завуалированные обвинения в предсказуемости обиделся и заперся с Брюсом в лаборатории, так и не просветив Стива об истинных намерениях Ричардса. 

Весь месяц Купидрила Рид приходил к Тони по ночам, чтобы давить на чувство ответственности. Пеппер вмазала гаду несколько пощечин, что с учетом Экстремиса было страшно, ровным счетом ничего этим не добилась, и в итоге переехала в другую спальню, потому что:

\- Тони, мне уже плевать, я хочу выспаться. Если что, я у Наташи.

\- А можно мне посмотреть?

В этот раз по морде получил уже Тони. Было больно, но больше обидно. 

А потом Стив начал приносить ему еду.

Это было похоже на рай: Стив всегда вел себя с Тони как мудак (Тони, конечно же, в долгу не оставался), а теперь стал кормить его... шаурмой. Чизбургерами. Таскал в мастерскую китайскую лапшу. Даже когда они просто пересекались с утра у кофеварки, у Стива находилась в кармане конфетка для Тони - человека, которого было нельзя купить за деньги, но можно было запросто задобрить едой.

А потом до Тони дошло.

\- Стив, - зловеще промолвил он, подозрительно глядя на подношение в виде Сникерса. - Ты что, пытаешься выработать у меня рефлекс, как у собаки Павлова?

\- Купидон Рид считает, что это поможет командной работе, - ответил Стив с осознанием собственной праведности на лице. - И он прав, ты стал меньше вредничать. 

\- Сука, - выдохнул Тони и титаническим усилием воли отдал Сникерс Клинту.

Затем Рид взломал Джарвиса. Или добился этого шантажом - никаких следов в коде Тони так и не нашел. Но теперь, стоило Стиву и Тони оказаться в одном помещении, Джей ставил музычку вполне определенного толка. Фрэнки Вэлли. Нэт Кинг Коул. Фрэнк Синатра. Стив наивно ничего не понимал, зато это свинство слишком хорошо понимал Тони, и когда с утра в столовой заиграл "Беспечный шепот", он бессильно заплакал и плеснул виски себе в мюсли. 

Рид, скотина, хорошо знал предпочтения Тони в слащавой лирике - чай, не в первый раз этим занимался. Скотские подтексты трек-листа, однако, провоцировали безудержное пьянство, и Брюс начал проявлять беспокойство. 

\- Ну, Брюси, - протянул Тони, доливая в кружку с коньяком порцию эспрессо под проигрыш "Сиреневого дождя", - не думай, что я алкоголик, я могу завязать в любой момент. Просто не хочу, потому что мне грустно.

Стив, разогревавший себе вчерашние пельмешки в микроволновке, медленно, басовито засмеялся.

\- Я зна-аю, откуда это. 

Стив посмеялся над его шуткой? Что-то в лесу сдохло. Тони, однако, не сдержался и иронично прокомментировал:

\- Закончил с пятидесятыми? Поздравляю. - Он перевел взгляд на Брюса. - Ты же понимаешь, что этот Купидрила пытается сделать?

Брюс изогнул бровь и взглянул через плечо на Стива, пребывавшего в блаженном неведении. 

\- Как мне остановить его? Я скоро сойду с ума, - Тони с театральным трагизмом изобразил, будто роняет слезы в свой кофейный коньяк.

\- Не представляю. И ты скорее сопьешься. 

У Тони на это были весомые причины, знаете. Стив, конечно, был шикарным мужиком. В физическом аспекте. Но он был еще и самым большим мудаком, с которым Тони приходилось иметь дело на постоянной основе. Помимо Купидрилы Рида, конечно, но в любом случае, - иди на хуй, Рид. 

На следующую летучку Мстителей Тони принес маракасы и бутылку водки. С его приходом включилась слащавая венесуэльская попса, Господи прости, так что он понял, что с маракасами в точку попал. 

\- Если не можешь остановить безобразие, возглавь его! - объявил Тони, отпив водки прямо из бутылки, а затем вытащил из-за пояса маракасы и стал танцевать. 

Стив сидел во главе стола с лицом лица, Клинт с Наташей бессердечно ржали в уголке. Брюс же, посмотрев на ситуацию сквозь фейспалм, забрал у Тони маракасы и начал танцевать с ним сальсу. О, злобный гениальный мозг Беннера, Тони не зря считал его своим братюней. Рид же явно понял, что все зашло не туда и прекратил пытки музыкой. 

Но Тони рано радовался. Рид начал спамить фотками голого кэпа из душа (вот же гребаный сталкер) во все месседжеры Тони. Пеппер, увидев это, сказала лаконичное "пиздец" и окончательно переехала к Наташе. Тони обижался и завидовал. 

А Рид стал телекинезом сбивать Тони с ног так, чтобы он валился на Стива. Который, конечно же считал, что Тони просто допился и на ногах не стоит.

Первые пару раз Тони оказывался в его могучих объятиях, и это даже выглядело романтично. Но потом этот козел стал сдвигаться с траектории падения и просто (и унизительно) ловил Тони за шкирятник. 

Тони не хотел знать, что еще придумает Рид, он больше не мог так жить. 

И пить он тоже больше не мог: инженер с трясущимися руками - это профессиональное несоответствие.

И вот, спустя месяц после появления Купидрилы в этой реальности, Тони упал перед Стивом на колени и сказал:

\- Выходи за меня, очень тебя прошу!

Красавчиком он выглядел еще тем: Рид уже месяц не давал ему нормально спать, под глазами залегли круги, волосы растрепаны как у доктора Брауна из "Назад в будущее", взгляд отчаявшегося безумца...

\- Тони, я же мужчина, - снисходительно улыбнулся Стив.

\- У каждого свои недостатки!

\- По крайней мере, я не жил с саксофонистом. 

А, ну да. Он знал, откуда это. 

\- Серьезно, Стив, пожалуйста. Просто сходим в ЗАГС, я даже отпишу тебе содержание, может, хоть тогда этот Купидрила от меня отвалит. Выходи за меня, умоляю!

Только тогда Стив начал подозревать, что Тони не шутит.

\- Не понял... - нахмурился он, помогая Тони подняться. - Купидон Рид что, тебя обижает?

Тони очень устал, у него было похмелье, он не спал четыре дня. Иначе произошедшее дальше объяснить было никак нельзя:

\- Весь этот месяц, спасибо, что заметил, - сказал Тони, а затем уткнулся в могучую грудь Стива и заплакал, как маленький.

***

Стив Роджерс мог не любить Тони Старка, но задир он не любил еще больше. Так что он всучил Тони ведро с мороженым, а затем вызвал Купидрилу на разговор и навалял ему по самое не балуй. И это было самое чудесное зрелище в жизни Тони.

Затем Стив опустился рядом с ним на диван (пока Рид пытался остановить кровь из носа), все еще пылая праведным возмущением.

\- Тебе лучше? - хмуро, но с отчетливым беспокойством о благополучии Тони спросил Стив.

\- Да. - Тони подозревал, что когда он отоспится, ему будет очень стыдно. - Мой герой. 

Когда Стив порозовел от похвалы, Тони обреченно подумал, что Купидрила, все-таки, своего добился. И, отставив мороженое, устроил голову на плече у Стива. Наконец-то он сможет нормально поспать.


End file.
